If I lost it
by VA-river-gal
Summary: My first fic. Songfic to be exact featuring R/R and Kenney Chesney's "I lost it". *smiles*


*I do not own the X-men, Marvel Comics does. No money is being made off this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only . Kenney Chesney sings "I lost it." Don't own that either. Don't sue me cause you'll get nothing, cause I have nothing, expect maybe some pocket lint and bubble gum.*

If you love or hate this story , it's all good. No hard feelings.

*Song lyrics are in **bold**. ******** indicates time has past.* 

Remy Lebeau paced back and forth in his room. He had been up most of the night trying to figure out how he wanted to propose to the woman that he loved. He was praying to find the right words and at the same time praying that she would say yes. Every time he thought he found the right words, he would say them out loud. "Dat sounds stupid", he said to himself and continued to search. He was tired, but he dare not sleep until he had found the right words and convinced himself that she was going to say yes.

****

I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand

So weak and tired I could barely stand

From being up all night

Praying she'd say yes

When morning came, Remy was trying to decide when and where to pop the big question. During a dinner date or just when they were alone together? During the morning, afternoon, or evening? This was going to be a tough decision. Ringing his hands, he decided that he would like to romance Rogue a little before he asked her. Only the best would do for her. Remy made a phone call. Things were in placed for their night together. Now he wondered if he could talk Rogue into going out with him. Turning on his Cajun charm, he approached Rogue.

"Chere, y' busy tonight?"

"Ah suppose not. Whatcha got planned sugah?"

"Jus' be ready at seven"

"Oh, so you're not gonna tell me?"

"See you at seven"

"Ah , another surprise." Rogue said to herself. She wondered if she could keep from going insane thinking about what he had up his sleeve. Seven o'clock was five hours away. She just shook her head and decided to occupy some of her time by going shopping. While she was out at the mall, Remy was still rehearsing his proposal in front of his bedroom mirror. "Still sounds stupid", he said to himself. "Perhaps you should speak for your heart my friend." Startled he turned around to find Storm standing in the doorway. "Crap! Forgot to shut my door", he said to himself.

"Oh hey 'Roro, didn't know anyone was dere"

"Remember what I said my friend, from your heart."

She smiled at him and continued walking down the hall. Speak from his heart, but his heart was a mess of jumbled feelings. Happiness, anticipation, love, and fear. He hoped that he could sort it all out before seven o'clock rolled around. 

********

It was seven o'clock, time to meet Rogue. His heart was more of a mess. He met her at the bottom of the stairs. She was absolutely breath taking in her long black satin dress. Her hair was pinned up with little white spirals hanging down around her face. He offered her his arm and left for their night together. They had dinner at one of the finest restaurants in New York. Dim lights and beautiful violin music filled the atmosphere. Everything was perfect. They were having a wonderful time. Remy knew that it was now or never. He got up from his chair and walked over to Rogue taking her hand in his.

****

So with a hopeful heart

I hit one knee

With a tear in her eye she looked at me

It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death.

"Rogue, Chere…I love you. You are my heart, my everything. I want to spend de rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

****

My life hung on what that tear meant

Then she smiled at

And I lost it

No one can make me cry, make me laugh

Make me smile or drive me mad like she does

It's like the curse that is the cure

Better or worse one thing's for sure

It's real love

And I don't know what I'd do

If I lost it.

********

~_seven months later~_

It's their Wedding day. Everyone in the mansion was filled with overwhelming joy as they watched the happy couple exchange their vowels. They day was perfect. Everything was beautiful. Most importantly, Rogue and Remy were together as they had always hoped to be. Many tears of joy were shed. This was the happiest day of the young couple's life. Shortly after their reception they flew away to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Finally just the two of them together, no one to interrupt them. It was pure heaven, their own island paradise. One of the best weeks of their married life and they didn't want it to ever end. A week flew by and reluctantly they headed home.

********

****

Well the honeymoon ended and life began

Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends

And that apartment go smaller everyday

Then one night the walls finally closed in

I came home late

She said where have you been

You used to call and tell me you're on your way

Things between Rogue and Remy become tense . They argued everyday because Rogue feared that she would lose control of her power and hurt the man that she loved so much. Remy had every faith that she would not lose control of them. Rogue started keeping her distance, which made the arguing worse. Remy started feeling unloved, unworthy, and unwanted. He started keeping his distance in return. He started coming home late to avoid her. She realized that she had acted foolish and wanted to talk things out with him. But he was convinced that talking would only lead to more arguments and he was tired of them. Every night he came home later and later. One night Rogue waited and waited from him to come home, but he didn't. That really hurt her. She had enough and was ready to leave. In the morning she packed her bags and was heading for their bedroom door when Remy walked in.

****

She said if this is how it's gonna be then I quit

She walked out the door

And I lost it

No one came make me cry, make me laugh

Make me smile or drive me mad like she does

It's like a curse that is the cure

Better or worse one thing's for sure

It's real love

And I don't know what I'd do

If I lost it

After she stormed out of their bedroom, Remy heard the front door of the mansion slam shut, and a car take off speeding down the drive way. She was gone. Rogue really left him and he didn't know if he would ever see her again. He sat down in the middle of their bedroom floor with his head in his hands. "Dis is all my fault. I should've talked to her when she wanted to talk. We could've worked all dis out. Mon Dieux, I jus' lost de love of my life." He felt tear streaming down his face and this time didn't try to suppress them.

Rogue didn't make it far from the mansion when she felt the need to go back and try to work things out. She pulled the car over on the side of the road and just sat there crying. If she did go back, what would she say? What would he say? Could they get back what they had? Could they forgive each other? All these question plagued her mind. They had fought for so long and so hard to be together. Every time they agreed that it was over, it never was. They refused to let go of each other. She loved him so much and she knew that he felt the same way about her. It was going to be hard, but she was going back to Remy. She was going fight hard for them. She turned the car around and headed back home.

Remy heard a car pull into the driveway of the mansion and he prayed to God that it was her. He heard light footsteps come up the stairs and stop in front of their bedroom door. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked at the door. The door opened slowly.

****

I picked myself up off the floor

She walked back through the door

We made love like it was the first time

No one can make me cry, make me laugh

Make me smile or drive me mad like she does

It's like a curse that is the cure

Better or worse one thing's for sure

It's real love

And I don't know what I'd do

If I lost it

Oooh, if I lost it

I don't want to lose it


End file.
